


Zara Hopkins: The daughter of Bobby Singer

by ladyrae0927



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrae0927/pseuds/ladyrae0927
Summary: So, welcome to my first foray into fan fiction as a writer. I have been silently lurking for a long time, and I have finally decided to make an appearance. Any mistakes found belong to me, 100%.So, sit back, grab your popcorn and enjoy.Criticism is welcome!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first foray into fan fiction as a writer. I have been silently lurking for a long time, and I have finally decided to make an appearance. Any mistakes found belong to me, 100%.   
> So, sit back, grab your popcorn and enjoy.  
> Criticism is welcome!

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon, when I pulled up to what used to be Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard. Right where my mother told me I would find it. The fence surrounding the property was in disrepair, and there was a large sign on the gate.

"Condemned?" I ask myself. "Balls!" The orange sign on the fence looks old, and I exhale a rough breath. I tuck a few pieces of loose hair back under my hat and look for any sign of life. The only thing I see are busted cars and the shell of a house, long since burnt to the ground. I huff a sigh out and rub the back of my neck. After driving 1,292 miles, I was exhausted, but now had no idea where to sleep for the night.

"Well, Doll, I guess you and I are going to have some quality rest time. You ready for that?" I ask my 1969 Dodge Challenger. Her plum exterior reflects the rays of sun that slice through the clouds. To anyone watching, I look absolutely insane, but if my mother were still here….

The thought alone makes my eyes tear up. I shake the thought away and climb into the drivers seat. I tip my hat over my eyes and lean back. Once my eyes are closed, I take several cleansing breaths. I remember the day my mother told me who my father was.

Flashback

"Zara…"My mother says, her breath rattling in her lungs.

   "Momma, just relax. Don't over do it." I say, pushing her hair off her sweat soaked forehead.

"No, Princess, I have to…" She inhales slowly, to prevent a coughing fit. "I have to tell you who your father is. You need to find him." She exhales the words and takes another breath. "He knows what you need to do."

"My Father?" I ask, looking at her with confusion rippling across my features. "Why would he know what I need to do?"

"Trust me, child." She says.

"Alright momma, just breath for me for a few minutes. Take your time." I reach for her hand and she lightly grasps mine.

"Bobby Singer is your father. I met him October 4th, 1990. He was so handsome. I didn't intend to take him to the motel I was staying in, but I did."

"No way, mom. You didn't have a one night stand…" I murmur. "Not after how often you told me to wait until I felt it was right."

"It was right, my love. The stars aligned that night. The moon was full, lighting up the night sky, and Bobby Singer made my body sing." My mother's cheeks turn pink. "He was the only man I have ever been with, and that one night, I understood why so many people turn to a life of debauchery." She smiles, then coughs. A bit of red blood covers her hand and she sighs in a breath. "Bobby Singer was not the kind of man you would expect to have one night, but I am so glad he did." She pats my hand. "You know this world isn't what it seems, and he knows the darkness that hides in plain sight. You should go find him."

"Momma, not until you are better." I whisper. She smiles at me.

"Darling, you know as well as I do that getting better is not an option for me. I have made my peace with death, and when he comes for me, I will go gladly into his open arms. Don't fret, my heart, I will be fine on the other side. You need to begin this journey the day after you burn my body. I am not long for this world, and you know my wishes well."

"Yes, momma." I say, as tears rolls slowly down my cheeks.

"You have his eyes, you know?" She says, closing her eyes. "And his hair. When you were born, your eyes were so blue that they shocked the nurse. Your hair was so long and thick, even as a newborn. Chocolate brown hair. So beautiful." She speaks slowly, the wheeze rocking her now weak frame. Her eyes pop open. "I am so sorry I never told you this before now. If I would have known…"

"Stop momma. It's alright, just rest."

"I will my baby girl. I'm just going to nap now. Go on, go get something to eat. You've lost too much weight as it is."

"Alright. I love you Momma."

"I love you too, baby." She says and takes a breath and closes her eyes.

End of Flashback

That was the very last breath my mother took. She passed quickly and once she was burned in the ritual of her heritage, I loaded up doll and got on the road. My mother's dying wish had been for me to find my father, and I would, For her. When I finally fell asleep, my dreams were filled with visions of three men, fighting all kinds of creatures. An older man, and two young. The older man died in the dream, he was shot in the head by a creature masquerading as a man. The two young men were emotional as they burned his remains.

I woke, covered in sweat, heart racing. Ever since I was a child, I had visions of these three. They aged in my dreams and now they appeared to be in their 30's. The older man, he looks like someone I have seen in my waking life, but I can not recall a time when I ever did. As my heart rate and breathing return to normal, a knock falls on the window. It startles me, but when I look out, I feel my eyes widen.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" His voice asks through the window. "Don't you know this is private property?" He asks, waving his arms around. "Get lost!"

I pull the door release and open the door of my car. "It is private property? Does someone own it? Is Bobby Singer still in the area?" I ask, all in one breath.

At the mention of Bobby, the man turns quickly. "Who wants to know?" He asks, hand resting on what appears to be a gun, just inside his jacket.

"His daughter." I say, and the man pulls his gun.

"Not possible. Bobby didn't have any children." He points it at my head. "Who are you?"

"Bobby Singer's daughter. My mother never told him, they had a one night thing 27  years ago. I am the result."

"Not possible. Why would you do this?" He asks, still pointing the gun at my head. He pulls a flask out of his pocket and uncaps it. Just as I think he is going to drink from it, he splashes water in my face. I sputter and cough, and look at him.

"Do I stink or something?" I ask, wiping the water from my face.

"Holy water. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zara Singer Hopkins. My mother's name was Madrona Hopkins. She told me, on her death bed, that Bobby Singer is my father. She told me he knew what I needed to know. So… is he still in the area?"

"No, he's dead." The man says, his eyes dead.

"What?" I ask, looking at him, as he puts the gun back inside his jacket.

"He's dead. Get lost kid." He says, gesturing wildly with his hands. "He wouldn't want you in this life." He starts to walk away when I stop him.

"You've been to hell. Castiel brought you back. I watched it happen." That stops him in his tracks. "I don't get a say in this life. I'm already in it. Have been since I was a child."

He spins and advances on me until I am backed up into my car. "How do you know that?!" He screams, spit flying past me.

"I saw it. I touched the handle on a dinner in Indiana, and watched it happen." I turn my body away from him, trying to keep him from putting his hands on me. "Anywhere you, your brother, or your…uncle? Have touched, if I touch the same place, I get a flash of what is coming for you."

"Who the hell are you?" He asks again, moving away from me.

"I am the only daughter of a now gone Goddess. I am half human and I am what would be considered a psychic. I can see the future of all who touch me."

"What?" He leans back and stares at me.

"My mother called me princess. Her followers called her Mother Goddess. She birthed an entire nation." I say as I step toward him. "Come, reach out your hand. I will tell you things."

"No friggin' thanks, lady." He takes another step back.

"My mother told me to seek my father, that he would guide me… are you possibly sent in his place? Why are you here?"

"Bobby was like a father to me when my own passed. There is no way he wouldn't have told us about a one night thing…"

"Because every parent tells their children all?" I ask, closing doll's door gently. "He bragged about every woman he bedded, did he?"

"As far as we knew, he hadn't been with any woman since his wife passed."

"Who is we?" I ask, stepping toward him again.

"Whoa, stop that." He says, pointing his gun at me once more.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"None of your damn business." He cocks the gun and is now staring at me.

"Well, if you’re going to shoot me, at least let me get away from doll." I say, motioning toward my car. "I put a lot of work into that girl."

He puts his gun down to his side again. "That's yours?" He asks, looking over my doll.

"Yeah, doll and I have traveled over 1,200 miles to get here, and I was hopeful, but now, I guess I'm just dead."

"Did you rebuild her yourself?" He asks, uncocking his gun.

"From the frame up."

"What kind of condition was she in?"

"Rough. So rough. Found her at a salvage yard 5 years ago, right after my mom got sick the first time."

"Your mom got sick? How'd that happen, you know, with the whole Goddess title?"

"People stopped believing in her and she slowly started to age, then the sickness hit."

"So, you call your car doll?"

"Yeah, she's so pretty like a little rosy cheeked doll." I say smiling.

"That's baby." He gestures to an Impala.

"…'67 right?"

"She sure is. Been rebuild a dozen or more times at this point. This life has been rough on my baby."

"I can imagine." I chuckle.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm sorry about all that…" He says, sheepishly.

"It's good."

"The 'we' I keep talking about is my brother. He's not here yet."

"He's coming too then?" I ask, pulling my jacket a bit tighter around me.

"Yeah, he will be here soon. Where you staying?" Dean asks, looking at my car.

"Well, I was gonna stay right here. Doll and I were gonna have some quality time."

"There's a motel not far from here…" Dean looks pointedly at me. "How long you been sleeping in doll?"

"Oh, like a week. That's a long ass drive alone."

"Get in doll and follow me. You can meet Sam later."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

"No, I think I'd better…" I start, hesitant to tell him why I chose to stay in my car. "I'd better stay here. I have super limited funds, and well, if I am completely honest, I barely have cash left for food and gas, let alone a motel." I look down at the ground for a moment, then up at Dean. "I'm just gonna sleep with doll one more night before I find a part time gig to keep myself fed."

"I got you." He says, holding out his hand. "I'll make sure your good."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I don't really know you, Dean. I have seen visions of you, and I don't really feel like I should be in debt to you."

"Look, it's like this. If you are who you say you are, I owe you. If you really are Bobby's kid, I have to look out for you. Your old man saved our lives too many times to count."

"You owe me nothing. You don't owe a dead man any favors either."

"Let's just say, I feel like I NEED to make sure your good. There's a lot that goes bump around here."

"I am well aware. Go on, Dean, get out of here. I'm gonna sleep with doll tonight, and really nothing you say can change the fact that I am unwilling to follow you."

"Well, I guess that's that then. Not gonna force you to do shit, but if you change your mind, we are at Guesthouse Inn & Suites in Sioux Falls. We are in room 147. First floor, back corner."

"Alright, thanks Dean."

"Zara?"

"Yeah?" I ask, as I turn away from him.

"You had food today?"

"A sandwich at a gas n sip. Why?"

"Well, I got a couple of burgers and a couple of beers, if your interested?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks again Dean."

"At least take the burger?" He asks, opening baby's door and pulling out a foil wrapped sandwich. He walks back over to me, his steps strong and no nonsense.

"Dean…"

"Damn it, Zara, take the damn burger and I will get out of your hair."

"Alright. Thanks Dean." I hold my hand out for the sandwich. If he forgot that I would read him, or not I will never know, but his fingers brushed mine for only a moment.

The flash hurt my eyes as I looked around at a desolate wasteland. I saw signs around me that read the end is here, and that Satan ruled. I saw Dean, looking at Sam in front of a hole in a wall.

"I'm just messing with you. Sam is gone."

"Zara! Zara! You alright, Kid?"

"You keep you and your brother the hell away from Detroit! What ever your dumbasses have planned, stay away!"

"Shit!" Dean jerks away from her. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Stay away from Detroit, you idjit!"

Dean's mouth drops open. "What did you see, Bobby?" He stares at me.

"I'm not…"

"Might as well be. Same mannerisms."

"I saw Sam, I think, in front of a hole in the wall saying to you 'I'm just messing with you, Sam is gone." I look up at him.

"Shit, your eyes are so blue."

"Stay out of Detroit!"

"What you’re saying, has already happened. Sam has already gone to the cage…"

"Well, that's never happened before…Never seen the past before…" I open doll's door and climb in with the burger. It smells greasy and damn delicious. When my stomach rolls, Dean laughs. I hadn't noticed him move closer to doll.

"Hungrier than you thought?" He asks, then stares at me before saying, "You've really never seen past events before?"

"I guess…" I look up at him. "And no, never, not once. That beer still on the table?" I ask, and watch him grin.

"Yeah, be right back." He says as he turns and walks over to baby. I watch him walk away, and notice the way his ass fills his jeans. I blush and look away as he walks back.

"Don't think I didn't see you checkin' out my ass. Like what you saw?" He asks, cocky grin on his lips.

"Meh, I've seen better." I say, taking a big bite out of the burger.

"The blush on your cheeks calls you a liar." He says, uncapping both beers with his lighter.

"The blush is the liar." I say, reaching for the bottom of the beer, so our fingers don't touch again.

"So, everyone you touch, you see their future?" He asks, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yup." I say, popping the 'p' at the end.

"That's gotta be weird when you’re having sex, huh?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Wouldn't know." I say, suddenly busy with the foil wrap on the burger.

"Wait, what?"

I look up at him. "Never had sex, Dean. Never felt the need. Mom always told me to wait until it felt right. So I have. Hasn't felt right yet. You know, Bobby was the only one my mom had ever been with. Just the once. I guess I'm just scared to have that happen to me."

Dean looked at me. "Ah. Makes sense." He takes a long pull from his beer.

"You got something to say about it, don't you? Don't think for one second, it's you. It's not. I look at you and see a brother. Sorry bro." I smile around the beer neck.

"No, no, I was just… I guess shocked. Your too old to have never…."

"Shut up, Dean." I smile at him. "None of your damn business." I say, trying to match the tone of his voice, and failing miserably.

He throws his head back and laughs. "True. None of my business. I'll drop it." He quickly finishes off his beer. "Come on, Zara. Just follow me. If you won't let me pay for a room, you could at least come meet Sam."

I look at him, cocking my eyebrow at him. "You sure it's not cuz you want to 'Deflower' me Dean?"

He half grins at me. "Guess there's only one way to find out." He laughs and shakes his head no. "I would rather have a girl with some experience. They know what they are doing."

I laugh, my head tipped back. "God, you're disgusting."

He laughs. "You gonna follow me or what?" He looks down at me.

"Fuck it. Let's go." I grab doll's keys out of my pocket and start her up. She growls.

"Nice." Dean says, grinning as he runs, bow-legged to baby.  Once he is tucked inside, I hear her motor start. Her growl is as nice as doll's is. He pulls up next to me and pops open his door. "We are only about 14 minutes away from the motel. Just follow me, alright?"

"You got it, Dean." I say, as he spins his tires, kicking up dirt all around baby. I chuckle and follows suit. With a large cloud of dust behind me, I follow the black Impala.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean pulls into the motel, I park doll next to baby. I turn her off and reach into the backseat to grab my bag. Dean hurries over and opens doll's door for me.

"Thanks Dean." I say, putting my left foot out onto the blacktop.

"Here, let me take that for you. I'm gonna go get you a room."

"Oh, don't do that Dean." I say, pulling on the strap of my bag.

"Listen Kid, not to be a dick, but you stink and need a shower. Let me do this."

I feel my eyes widen at his accusation. "I do not stink…" I say, pulling my shirt away from my body to smell it.

"You smell like dirt roads and junk food. You need to shower." He says, grinning.

"Damn it, Dean. Those are not stinky smells."

"Need a shower. Be right back. Knock on the door. Sam knows we are coming. He might splash you with holy water."

"Okay." I say, walking into the motel. I walk toward room 147. Once there, I stand, raising my fist to knock.

The door flies open and I am immediately doused in water. I sputter and cough before looking up at the man in the door way. He is tall. Like, really tall. His shoulders nearly took up the entire space between the door frame, his head nearly touches the top of the door frame.

"Well, not a demon. Still don't know if I trust you." He says, beckoning me inside the room. I enter the room and he closes the door behind me. "Got a couple more tests for you. Hold out your arm." He says, holding his hand out for my arm.

"Don't touch me. Just hand me the knife and I'll do it myself." I say, holding my hand out for the handle of the blade he holds in his hands.

"Or, you could just give me your arm." He says, putting his left hand on his hip.

"No, your not going to touch me. This is gonna happen one of two ways, Sam. One, you give me the knife, I gladly cut my arm open for you to see that silver doesn't phase me and that I bleed red… or two, you keep giving me crap, I leave and Dean yells at you."

Sam just looks at me, but finally give me the handle of the knife, holding it out to me by the blade.

"Thank you." I say, rolling my sleeve up to my elbow and cutting my forearm. My blood seeps out, as red as rubies. The silver of the blade doesn't bother me, so I wipe the blade on my shirt sleeve and flip it around and hand it back to Sam.

"Just one more thing, okay?" He asks.

"Not like I have a choice, huh?" I ask, smiling at the giant man.

"Nah, not really." He hands me a bottle of liquid borax. "Wash your hands."

"Lead me to the bathroom, man." I say, holding the bottle.

"Yeah, come on." He side eyes me as he leads me back to the bathroom. "Mind if I watch?"

"Knock yourself out…"I say, wetting my hands in the sink. "Damn Idjit…" I mumble under my breath.

"What'd you say?" He asks, leaning closer to me.

I look up at him. "I said, DAMN IDJIT." I rinse my hands. "You hear me up there that time, Paul Bunyan?"

"Who told you to say that to me?" He says, anger coloring his features as he crowds me further into the bathroom.

"No one tells me to say anything. I say what I want." I say to him as I am almost into the bathtub. "Please don't touch me, Sam." I lift my leg and enter the tub.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" He yells, quickly closing the distance between us. As he advances toward me, my hat falls off into the tub. My chocolate colored hair falls quickly down to the middle of my back.

And at that moment, I hear the motel door as it slams open.

"Sammy! Stop!" Dean comes crashing into the bathroom, where I am cowering in the tub while Sam moves ever closer. "Sam! I said Stop!" Dean says, grabbing his brothers arms and pulling him quickly out of the room. Once both men are out, I quickly slam the door shut and lock it. I sit, my back pressed against the wood, knees pulled to my chest. I can hear Sam shouting at Dean that I have to be some kind of monster, and I hear Dean reassure him that I am not. I hear Dean, in a low voice, tell Sam everything I told him. I then hear Sam ask how to kill me if I turn bad on them.

I take a deep breath and slowly stand. I look at myself in the mirror, tuck my hair behind my ears and steel myself for what I am about to do. I unlock the bathroom door and open it slowly. I know that I have tear tracks down my cheeks, but I say nothing as I stare at him.

"Somebody hurt you both so badly that you don't trust anything." I say as I wipe my cheeks off. "I am only here to find out what I need to do… Then I will be out of your hair."

"How are we supposed to know what you need to do?" Sam asks, anger still coloring his cheeks.

"Bobby Singer. That's all I was told. Honestly." I say, watching as Sam looks over my features closely.

"He's your father?" Sam asks, incredulous.

"That's what my mother told me on her death bed."

"Your eyes are similar…"I hear Sam say quietly. "Hair is the same. But it's not possible. Bobby swore he would never be a father…"

"The result of a one night stand. He didn't know about me."

"I just assumed, with how adamant he was, that he had, you know… had a…" Sam starts.

Dean puts both hands over his crotch and says, "Don't say it Sammy."

"A vasectomy?" I ask, grinning a bit in Dean's direction.

"Yeah, that." Sam says.

"I don't know. All I know is what my mother told me. She never lied to me, why would she start then?"

"So, you're part Goddess? Is that right?"

"Yeah, although, with no one believing in the old religions, I don't think you have much to be worried about." I look up at the tall man again. "The only power I have is if you touch me, or I touch you, I see the future, or in Deans' case, things that have already come to pass."

"Is that why you cowered away from me?"

"No, I cowered away from you because you looked pissed, and I know how dangerous you and your brother can be…"

"How do you know that?"

"When I touched anything you, Dean or your uncle touched, I could see the thing you were after."

"He wasn't our Uncle. He took us in after our father died." Dean says quickly.

Sam begins to pace then, looking between Dean and me. "So, if you turn bad on us, how do we kill you?" He asks, hands at his sides as he finally stills. Dean starts to interrupt him, when I say, "Like a human, I guess. I get sick, I have red blood, and I seem to be human. So, I guess, put a bullet between my eyes…?" I say, like it's the most normal conversation I have ever had.

"Alright, well…" Sam says, looking over at me. "I won't touch you. You're alright with that?"

"Absolutely. I prefer it honestly."

"Well, since you've already seen mine, I plan on hugging you as regularly as possible." Dean says with a grin. "Maybe you'll fall in love with me, huh?" His teeth glint in the artificial light of the overhead bulb.

I throw my head back and laugh. "That is funny!" I end up bent over, hands on my thighs, as I laugh.

"It's not that funny…" Dean says, pout on his lips.

Sam smiles at his brother before asking, "So where you staying at?"

"She is across the hall." Dean says, holding out the key card for me.

"Dean…"

"Just take it, stinky." I sigh and take the key from his fingers.

"Fine. I'm gonna head over there." I look at Sam. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Of course." He says as I lift my bag from the floor where it fell when Dean rushed inside.

"Alright." Dean says, grinning. "I'll be over later, Zara. You know why." He grins wider.

"Fuck off Dean." I say smiling back. Sam looks between us both, and looks at his brother with questions in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Dean says to him.

"Jesus, Dean. I'll tell him now. Gossipy bitch." I take a big breath in. "Your brother seems to think that he's going to bang me later."

Dean laughs. "Tell him the truth."

"Damn it, Dean." I look at Sam, who now looks truly confused. "Never been with anyone before. Dean thinks that I'm too old to still be holding on to my V Card." I say, face feeling hot.

Dean laughs loudly. "Your so cute when you blush."

"I told him, that there was no way. He's not my one."

"Do you know who is?" Sam asks, genuinely interested.

"No, haven't met him yet."

"Oh. Well, good then." Sam says as I open the door.

"I guess…?" I say. "Let me know."

"Yup." Dean says as I walk quickly across the hall to the room there. Number 148. I put the key card in and open the door. I glance over my shoulder as I walk in, to see the two brothers staring intently as I enter the room. Once the door is firmly closed behind me, I take a cleansing breath.


End file.
